Khira
Well, most of it has been done, but it will be updated over time. And feel free to leave some feedback! Description He is a Flame being, with a sweet purple tone to his flame, while in genocide, he has a glowing eye, that blasts out Determination at the most. He has the form of a human as well, but it is inaccessible, since it needs to heal. Backstory The Human-Monster War. His tale began while the war, during the war, he was feared by the humans for the massacre of a entire army battalion of humans, after a human killed his mother, in cold blood, after reuniting after a few years of being split. After that, he entered the monster's royal guard, and quickly rose up through the ranks, till he started fighting by Gerson and Asgore. To this day, Khira was feared in the history of humans, witnesses told other soldiers of how he spooked a army of humans who had a fearless general, and then murdered everyone, but left the fearless general live, who was now shaken, and scarred due to what he saw, he told "Tell this to your soldiers: There will be no mercy, to what crimes you and the human race have done." Post-War After the war, he became a scientist and took up under Dr. Gaster, mostly as a intern, to the public, but to Gaster, he was the closest scientist to him, helping him with the DETERMINATION Experiements, long before Alphys came, and made Flowey. One day while wandering around Snowdin, he met Grillby and Fuku, and they got along really well, to Fuku, he was her Rolemodel, to Khira, She was the person to live around, to keep his sanity. The Fall "The Fall" was the sad day when Khira fell into the void, at the CORE. He was playing around with Fuku, but accidentally slipped and was trying to hold on with his hands on the floor, then Fuku wasn't sure what to do, Khira told her to get Anyone, and most importantly, Gaster. Fuku left, then Khira wrote a quick note, which said "Remember", with a picture of him and herself. When Fuku got back with Gaster, then, he somehow lost his grip, and fell, all of them, watched how he fell into the CORE. The Void Once Khira fell into the core, he landed on something hard and soft, It was painful and soft. Once he awoke from the pain, he saw endless darkness, only deciding to wander the void, until he saw inside the real world, like the RUINS, Snowdin, etc. During the time between wandering the void and meeting gaster, he gained ability of Teleportation and Pocket Dimensions. And people still think he is insane since he is talking with Core Frisk, when noone is there. Error!Sans is his illusion of an enemy that he has to deal with. The Return After wandering through the void, returning to meeting Gaster, to his suprise, they talk for a really long time, after that, he went back up to the core, mainly teleporting to parts of the underground, like the RUINS, CORE, Jugement Hall, etc. Relations Family * His family was wiped out during the war, and doesn't remember them well. Friends *He mostly hangs out with Asriel and Chara, more likely with Fuku, but at rare occasions, he meets up with Core Frisk. Acquaintances *He kept close, but not that close with Alphys, sans, Grillby and Frisk. Enemies *Error!Sans with his meddling with the timeline. Stats Neutral *HP: 5000 *AT: 50 *DF: 50 *EXP On Kill: 50 *Gold on Win: 500 Pacifist *HP: 1000 *AT: 25 *DF: 25 *EXP On Kill: 150 *Gold on Win: 750 Genocide *HP: 10000 *AT: 75 *DF: 75 *EXP On Kill: 0 *Gold on Win: 500 Equipment Neutral AT: Golden Blade - 50 AT - A sword made out of pure 24-karat gold, sharpened to pure perfection, give bleeding effect on chance if hit. Bleeding effect 1 HP per 7 sec. for 35 sec. DF: Armored Lab Coat - 25 DF - A modified lab coat, that was modified to have better protection to the user, it was enhanced with a Core Shield, a item that can give invulnerability to the user for 1 turn. Pacifist AT: Copper Dagger - 10 AT - A weak dagger, must a be antique, since its very old looking. DF: Lab Coat - 5 DF - A normal lab coat, crafted for protection against lethal elements. Genocide AT: Soul Blade - 99 AT - A Broadsword, made with the souls from a different timeline, to give out the most powerful attacks, included: Karmic Retribution! DF: Delta Rune Armor - 99 DF - Armor, straight from glitched/error worlds, with the robes of the Dreemur Family Runes engraved on them. ACTs Neutral: Joke, Insult, Question, Challenge, Flirt, Mercy. Genocide: Challenge, Brag, Smile, Flirt, Mercy, Burn. Pacifist: Flirt, Smile, Question, Joke, Explain, Hug. Battle Khira is random to how he holds against humans, sometimes wanting to spare over fighting, since he sees it as the only way to forgive for his sins. Sometimes, he just takes the first turn with a fight. Since of becoming a person who judges the human for his actions, like sans, he would spare you mostly when you are at LV 1 At LV 2-7 It becomes rarer, but, he still believes that you can change. At LV 9-15 Its a really rare occasion, but it can happen. At LV 16 and beyond is where there's no mercy, and the only way to win is killing him. (maybe) Attacks His main attack is a Charged FIGHT attack, which where hit will land will have a red box with a ! in the middle, dealing a lot of damage if indirectly hit, and aswell with the chaos sabers, have a few little stars flying away to the sides, but if it directly hit, will deal a small about of damage in Pacifist/ Neutral, but in geno, it will deal about a low-medium damage, but the player will have the effect of Karmic Retribution. His Secondary attack consists of what Asgore does in his final battle with the trident where he swipes it in the bullet box, with Orange or Blue attacks consist. it is the same with him, his eyes flash the colors, then he strikes. While he is in his most powerful form, he can use mutiple souls, (which noone knows where they come from) to use them to break them apart and use their power to blast people like with a gaster blaster. (Takes so much energy that it is confirmed that he could only use the fight attack only after that.) Sparing Sparing him is a kind of easy objective, In neutral, you do Joke, Joke, Challenge, Challenge, Flirt, Mercy, but if your too lazy to do all of that, just do Mercy, Mercy, Mercy. In Pacifist, you can just already spare him, or do Question, Explain, Smile, Flirt, Joke, Hug, then you can spare him. But, if you want to spare him in Genocide, Mercy, Flirt, Smile, Mercy, and you have to do that for 5 deaths in a row. Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF68hOxedOU <---- This is the theme for Khira's Genocide Battle Reunited - Undertale OST <-- Theme for Pacifist Core - Undertale OST <-- Theme for Neutral Quotes Encounter Neutral "I'm sorry, but this has to happen." ''Encounter "''Really nice joke, i like it!" #1 "Wow, did i really walk into that one?" #2 "Pure classic, but shouldn't you try something else?" #3+ "Umm... i'll take that as a compliment, so thank you!" #1 "Now that was unnecessary, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" #2 "Please, stop with them, before i wipe the floor with you." #3+ "Kid, there's a lot of questions that need answers to, and i don't understand." #1 "The questions your asking are about me, you are really asking around huh?" #2 "Frisk, listen, i know you want to know stuff, but maybe later?" #3+ "You want a challenge huh? Well, okay, here's this." #1 "You want something more? Well fine, take THIS!" #2 "NGGGHHHAAAA!! FACE THIS!" #3+ "Y-you, w-with me? W-well alright!" #1 "Umm... I'm maybe not gonna go with you..." #2 "Y'know, I've would of gone out with you, if you only flirted with me once.." #3+ "Mercy, huh? I'll think about it.." #1 (if you want to take the lazy way) "Mercy? Sure! You pleased me!" Mercy (after doing long route) "You know, don't rush me, it takes time to think!" #2 "You know what, screw it, just. go." #3 "Thanks for your time!" Spare Pacifist "Wow! Its you! Welcome back, Frisk!" Encounter "After all this time, you still want a date, well sorry. I'm taken." #1 "Well, you have nice hair, but, i just can't!" #2+ "That's a sweet smile you got there, Frisk, i hope that smile stays!" #1 "I just can't look away from that adorable smile!" #2+ "Wow.. you still remembered about the question, well okay, here goes!" #1 "A lot of things happen, and one of my things, was how i wandered the void for a long time, guess i was just lucky." #2+ "Those jokes are classic, i really like them!" #1 "Like i said before, shouldn't you try something else?" #2 "Wow.. isn't that a great journey you took? It sounds amazing!" #1 "You should tell me more about this when we get to the surface!" #2+ "W-wow.. that was unexpected, w-well okay! I'm here for you, even if your hurt" #1+ "Thanks for your great time, see you on the surface!" Spare Genocide "... Its you. People say, that the most evil people can change, if they tried really hard. That's a understatement for you. I think you have no remorse." Encounter "You want a challenge, hah! Okay. EAT THIS!" #1+ "So... you killed everyone, from Toriel, to Sans... They'll get vengeance.." #1 "And that vengeance starts... with.. YOU." #2+ "Stop it." #1 "You're creeping me out here kid, stop with the smile." #2 "I said STOP!" #3+ "Never. Never in a million years." #1+ "M-mercy? You are something: Killing everyone, but sparing me? Good luck with that." #1-2 (You die instantly with this action if you have the path to sparing him.(after doing it twice.)) "Hmm... Are you a doormat?" #1 "Since i would LOVE to step on your FACE!"'' #2 "''I GOT YOU HARD! HAHAHAHA!" #3+ "S-so y-your back! I'm h-happy, but, p-please, reset." Spare Flavor Text Neutral Khira sadly blocks the way! 'Encounter '''You think of a good pun to tell to him. '#1 'You narrowly think of a pun that he right now walked into. '#2 'You try to go with one of Papyrus's Jokes, and it barely succeeds! '#3 'You couldn't think of any pun to tell anymore... '#4+ 'You look into Khira's eyes, and insult him! '#1 'You tell a really horrible insult, and it shocks Khira! '#2 'You try to insult him again, but you fail to think of one.. '#3+ 'You try to question Khira's Reality, but he doesn't understand.. '#1 'You ask around, and people wonder as well, then return to ask again. '#2 'You try to ask again, but he stops you.. '#3+ 'You ask for a harder challenge. '#1 'You ask for a even harder challenge. '#2 'You ask for a extremely harder challenge, and he starts raging! '#3+ 'You use a extremely well pick-up line! '#1 'You try to use more pick up lines! '#2 'You try to say another, but he stops you. '#3 'You ask for mercy.. '#1 (for both) '''You plead for mercy! #2 'You beg and cry for mercy! '#3 'You win! You earned: 'Spare Pacifist 'Khira waits for you! 'Encounter 'You ask Khira something, then instantly say a pick-up line! '#1 'You beg Khira to have a date with you. '#2+ 'You smile happily! '#1 'You smile even more! '#2+ 'You ask the question, and you ask him to answer. '#1 'You wait for the answer! '#2+ 'You think of a really great pun. '#1 'You try to say another pun, but he stops you. '#2+ 'You tell Khira of your journeys through the underground! '#1 'You continue to tell of your amazing journey, but he stops you. '#2+ 'You hug Khira, with you crying happily! '#1+ 'You Won! You earned: 'Spare Genocide 'He's here... 'Encounter 'You ask for a challenge. Let's see how well he does it. '#1+ 'You brag and tell how you murdered EVERYONE, seems like it affected him. '#1 'You say about how you will erase this timeline, and kill everyone, over, and over, and over again. '#2+ 'You smile unnaturally... Must be creeping him out.. '#1 'You smile more! It seems you are trying to take back what you lost! '#2 'You smile with the most human smile you can make! '#3+ 'You flirt with Khira like nothing happened! '#1+ 'You beg for mercy! What an idiot. '#1-2 'You think of a really great burn! and it works! '#1 'You wonder if that was a flirt.. '#2 'You are too much in shock to think of another burn, since you got burned, hard! '#3+ 'Y-you win? Impossible! NO! 'Spare Trivia * Credit Thanks to Rakgnarok, for making the Sprite. Gallery Category:Monster Category:Male Category:Fanon Category:All Routes Category:Characters Category:OC